Miss You
by 1Shaliah
Summary: -Takes place in the Catfish universe- "I can't believe that this is the second week in a row that I've woken up in the guest room. I prefer my own bed so much more, or you know, just waking up next to my wife would be nice." one-shot!


**Hey, so I'm back. I know I said that I'd be taking a break… but I got inspired. Sue me. Lol. But this is just a one-shot that takes place in the same universe as my "Catfish" fic. So if you haven't read that… go read it, no jay kay. In this world Quinn and Brittany are twin sisters, San and Britt have two daughters (identical twins) Addison (or Addy) and Emily. I think that's all you need to know if you haven't read Catfish.**

**There were a lot of time jumps in the epilogue of Catfish the fanfic. So this takes place when the girls are four. I ended the story (Catfish) when they were five. So I guess you could say we traveled back in time a little bit.**

**I'd also like to say thanks to everyone who wished me good luck and well wishes for my future. Much love. **

**I got the idea to write a one-shot, or a few more one-shots, from a reviewer. It's writing without the commitment. I can deal with that. I hope you guys enjoy. **

**I don't own anything.**

I cracked my eyes open after hearing the sound of laughter coming from the kitchen. Britt must be fixing breakfast for the girls. I looked up to the ceiling and then to all the various paintings on the walls. I can't believe that this is the second week in a row that I've woken up in the guest room. I prefer my own bed so much more, or you know, just waking up next to my wife would be nice.

It just seems like we've grown distant over the past couple of months, not terribly distant or life changing distant, just… distant. I don't think we've made love in over three months. I mean, I don't think she's lost interest in me physically… well, I hope she hasn't. I just think she's been spending a lot of time with the girls, as have I, and I guess we've just been kind of busy fulfilling all of our motherly duties to our daughters and in doing that we've been neglecting our wifely duties to each other. I guess you could say we've let it get this far. Our daughters are so attached to us that I can't even get a good night's rest in my own bed, hence why I've spent two weeks sleeping in the guest room.

Emily and Addy have been sleeping in my bed because of nightmares that they _both _were having. They are both really wild sleepers and I couldn't sleep with their constant moving and crazy positions, and I didn't want to wake them. So I snuck off into the guest room. As you can guess, one night turned into two, which turned into three, and now, two weeks later here I am waking up in the guest room yet again.

What am I going to do? I need to put the spark back into our love life. I miss my wife. But, don't get me wrong I love my daughters. I love spending time with them, and I love having them around. I'd just really love some alone time with Britt. I let out a sigh and let my eyes flutter shut.

"Mama, are you hungry?"

A small smile immediately spread across my face at the sound of Emily's voice, but I quickly dropped it, hoping she didn't notice. I kept my eyes closed pretending to be asleep.

"Mama?" She walked closer to the bed and tapped me on the shoulder. When I didn't respond she walked around to the foot of the bed and struggled to hop up by herself, but she managed. Once she was on she sat by my feet and began patting the mattress signaling for Andy to hop up, I'm sure. I felt the bed shift as they both crawled up towards me. It was hard trying not to smile, but I fought the urges and kept a straight face.

"Mama… Wake up." She said softly. Still, I didn't respond, so she began to lightly shake me. "Mommy, made you breakfast and if you don't wake up then it's all going to be gone soon." I still didn't respond. She let out a huff and I swear I could see the pout on her lips even with my eyes closed. "Andy, what are we going to do boy? Mama's not waking up… do we go tell mom?"

There was a moment of silence before I felt Emily lay her head on my chest. She was listening to my heartbeat. I think she was trying to make sure I was still alive. But, then she positioned the rest of her body atop of mine, and just laid there. "I'll just lay with you until you wake up."

I couldn't fight my smile this time, and I brought my arms up and wrapped them around my baby. She jumped in surprised before looking up at me and smiling. "Hey, you're awake."

"Yup." I said before placing a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning sweetie."

"Good morning mama."

Before either one of us could make another move Andy, who'd been sitting to the side of us, decided to make his presence known, and cover my face with kisses.

"Ah, okay, okay!" I giggled. "Emily, get your dog away from me."

"Hey! He was yours before he was mine."

I thought for a moment and nodded. "Smart girl and a nice comeback… You're going to be just like your feisty Auntie Quinn." I tapped her on the nose and she scrunched her face and began giggling. "Speaking of Auntie Quinn, have you and Addy gotten all packed up yet?"

"I have, but Addy said that she was going to pack after breakfast."

"Alright kiddo." I said sitting up. "I think we should both go in the kitchen so we can all eat breakfast together." I picked her up and put her off the bed, and Andy followed. She waited for me and took my hand guiding me into the kitchen with the rest of our family.

"She's awake!" Emily announced.

"Mama!" Addison hopped up from her seat and ran to me and jumped in my arms.

"Good morning baby." I gave her a kiss on the cheek and let her go. "You know, I think if your eyes weren't different colors right now… I wouldn't be able to tell you girls apart."

"I'm Addy." My green eyed princess said. "And she's Emily." My blue eyed princess did a little curtsy.

"And I'm Brittany." I looked up to find my wife sitting at the kitchen table and smiling at us.

"Alright girls, go eat up. We have to be out of here in about an hour, and mommy and I have to make sure you guys packed everything."

Emily and Addy both ran back to their seats and began eating. I walked around the table to give Brittany a good morning kiss, and just as I was about to lay one on her, she turned her head, and I was met with the smooth skin of her cheek. Ouch. That had also become a 'regular' thing. We haven't even been kissing each other properly.

I bit my bottom lip and walked over to my seat with slumped shoulders. I wasn't in the mood for eating so when no one was looking I gave my breakfast to Shiloh and Andy. As time passed the girls talked excitedly about our trip to Ohio, they were so excited about seeing everyone and being in Lima for the first time. Yea, the girls are four years old and they've never been to Lima. I guess that's because our family and friends liked to come visit us here in Puerto Rico instead. That's understandable, I guess.

"Mom, are we going to stay at grandma's house or Auntie Quinn and Uncle Sam's house?" Emily asked, but Addison was quick to interject before Brittany could even answer.

"I want to stay at Aunt Tina's house… or with Uncle Puck and Aunt Rachel… Can I stay with uncle Puck?"

"But, Addy, I want to stay with Auntie Quinn!"

"How about you stay with Auntie Quinn, and I'll stay with Uncle Puck and Aunt Rachel?"

Emily let out a huff and folded her arms. I couldn't help but smile. Emily didn't want to be anywhere without Addison, the two can't be separated, they'll go crazy.

"How about we figure all of that out once we get there?" Brittany chimed in. "But, for now, I need to go see what you put in your suite cases, and get you all ready to go."

Both Emily and Addison let out a squeal and then scooted from their seats and ran down the hall with Shiloh and Andy right on their heels. I smirked and shook my head looking in the direction in which my daughters just disappeared to. A few moments of silence passed as Brittany and I sat awkwardly across from each other. I was just about to get up and go, but Brittany stopped me.

"San?" She called softly, and it honestly took me by surprise. I mean, it's not like she's never used that tone with me before… it's just… it's been a while.

"Yes honey?"

"I've been thinking that… well, we've just been… I mean, with girls, you and I just…" She let out a sigh and then ran her fingers through her hair. "I don't really know how to say this."

"Baby, just say it." I was growing nervous for some odd reason, maybe it was because she was looking at me like she was about to break at any given moment.

"I just feel like we aren't-"

"Mama… mom… We have a problem." Both Brittany and I snapped our head towards the kitchen entrance to see a guilty looking Addison.

I arched my eyebrow. "What kind of problem?"

"Aren't we supposed to be gone when there is a twelve on the clock?"

"Yes, sweetie."

"Well, there is a twelve _and _a three-zero."

Brittany reached into her pajama pants pocket and pulled out her phone. "Oh no… We're late. We have to hurry and get dressed and get to the airport before we miss our flight."

Addison had already darted back down the hall and Brittany was quickly clearing the table. I rose to my feet and began helping her. "Britt, are you going to tell me what you were trying to say earlier?" I walked over to the sink and placed the dishes there.

"Oh… um… we can talk later, but for now, let's just get to the airport."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Our flight was a little more than relaxing. I was a little worried about Addy and Emily at first since it _was _their first time flying, but they loved it. Once we landed in Lima they wanted to get back on the plane so that they could see the clouds again. But, of course we couldn't besides as soon as they spotted 'Auntie Quinn and Uncle Sam' waiting for us at the airport all of that was forgotten anyways.

"Girls are you excited to be in Ohio for the first time?" Quinn turned around in the passenger seat and pushed her shades further back on her head.

"Yes!" They both cheered as they looked around at all the sights we were passing.

"Good! I have so many things planned for us to do. We're going to go to the zoo, the duck park, and the aquarium… I hope you guys like fish, and I do mean the really big kind too."

"Oh!" Addy was practically jumping out of her car seat and I could help the small giggle that left my mouth. Santana and I honestly have the cutest daughters known to man.

I looked across the seat at my snoozing wife and a sad smile graced my lips. I wanted to unbuckle my seatbelt and scoot over to her and cuddle up next to her, but something was stopping me. Lately we just haven't been acting like the two lovebirds we once were. We don't even sleep in the same bed anymore, and I just don't get it.

Maybe she's just gotten to the point where she doesn't really want to express her feelings in that way anymore. Or maybe she's just grown tired of me. I bit my lip and try to stop my eyes from watering. Just the thought alone is too much to handle.

The rest of the way I made sure to focus on all of the fun things Quinn had planned for our daughters in order to keep my mind from wandering back to Santana.

After we arrived at my sister's house Santana helped me unpack our things. We didn't say much to each other, and honestly that hurt. It's one thing for a couple to fall apart over a fight or something like that, but it's another thing for a couple to fall apart for… nothing.

I wanted so badly to say something so many times. But I could never find the right words. I mean, what if she says something that I really don't want to hear. What she says… it's over?

I let my mind keep wandering as I continued to unpack.

"Hey, babe I think I'm going to go see Rachel."

I focused my eyes on her and she wasn't staring back at me she was folding Addison's shirt that had 'thing two' written across the front of it.

"Okay." I say softly. "Tell her I said hi." I flash her a small smile as she gets up and walks over to me. She leans down and places a small kiss on my forehead and walks out of the room. As soon as she left I let out a sigh. When I heard the front door open and then close I waited a few moments before I hopped up and began searching for my sister. "Quinn!"

It didn't take long to find her. She was only downstairs in the kitchen trying to figure out what to make for dinner while Sam was out on the patio eating ice cream with the girls.

"Britt, quit yelling. I'm right here." She asked not bothering to look away from her recipe book.

"Ugh, something strange is going on between me and Santana."

Quinn dropped everything thing and looked at me through wide eyes. "Strange like… how?"

"I don't know. She's just not… well things just really aren't how they used to be."

Quinn let out a sigh before relaxing her shoulders. "Good, I thought you were about to say… Well never mind. What's going on?"

I looked at her oddly before shrugging my shoulders and continuing on. "Well… wait lets go upstairs and talk. I don't want the girls to hear that there's trouble in paradise."

"Alright kiddo, let's go." She closed her cook book and followed me back up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Santana, I can't believe you showed up to my house without my babies! Where are they?" Rachel said as she let me go from her tight embrace.

I flashed her a half smile and ran my fingers through my hair. "They're at Quinn and Sam's place."

"And Brittany?" She turned around and guided me through her house and into the living room.

"She's there as well… She wanted me to tell you hi for her."

"Well, that doesn't make up for her absence." Rachel pouted.

"We'll be here for a week before we leave. I'm sure we'll come up with some way to get the old gang back together again."

"San, everyone is always together. We're just always missing you and Britt, because you two wanted to move thousands of miles away from everyone."

"Yea, yea. I know, but you guys always come to visit us."

"Still not the same without you guys actually being here."

"Ugh, Rachel, don't guilt trip me."

She sucked in her bottom lip and shook her head. "Sorry. I know you guys are happy there… I just, I miss my best friend."

I let a smile spread across my lips and gave her a hug. "I've missed you too. There's no one in Puerto Rico who can get on my nerves quite like you can."

"Whatever." I pulled away. "Where's Puckerman?"

"Oh, you know exactly where he is."

"At the toy store?"

"Yes. He's probably bought the whole place by now."

"I told him that he didn't have to keep buying things for the girls. We don't want to spoil them."

"San, you and Britt are the only ones with kids the rest of don't have any… yet, so you know we're going to spoil them."

I looked her over for a moment before settling for that answer. "Okay, but I think someone else needs to have a baby to take some of the attention off of Emily and Addy." I wiggled my eyebrows at her suggestively.

"I don't think Puck and I are ready for kids just yet." She said.

"Understandable, I mean, it _is _a lot."

"Oh, I know."

"But it's also a lot of fun. Being a parent has to be one of my most favorite things in the world… besides being a wife to Brittany." There was a hint of sadness in my voice when I said the last part, and I was hoping Rachel didn't catch it, but she did.

"You know, I would've thought you would've sounded a little happier when talking about being a wife, and especially to Brittany."

"Oh, no, I am! Believe me, I really am… It's just…"

"Just what?"

"I don't know things are just different now that we have the girls."

"Different like how?"

"Well, in most ways things are the same, like, I'm still madly in love with my wife, I still want to spend the rest of my life with her and things as such."

"So what's different?"

"It's just that we spend so much time with the girls and taking care of them, making sure that they're okay, I guess we're starting to forget to do the same for each other."

"_Oh. _I see. You guys are throwing yourselves into mommy overload. Santana, a little time alone can fix that problem."

"Yea, but we never really have time alone… Besides what would time alone fix? It's not like we've been intimate."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched as Quinn's eyes practically bulged out of her head. "What! What do you mean you guys aren't intimate?"

"As in like we haven't… well, you know, in a _long _time." I said shamefully.

"How long is _long_?"

"Long enough for me to be worrying?"

"Oh my god, Britt! How come you're just now telling me this?"

"I don't know, because I thought that maybe things would kind of fix themselves, but so far, we're only growing further apart.

"Well, Britt you have to talk to her."

"I know. I've been trying too, but I don't know what to say."

"Just tell your _wife _that you're horny and you need some of her lady lovin'"

"Quinn!" I scoff.

"What? That's her job. That's what she's supposed to do."

"You're just so… Ugh!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm right is what I am, don't pretend like you don't miss _it."_ Rachel wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Okay, no. What we aren't going to talk about is my sex life."

"Or, lack thereof." She added and I smacked her across the arm.

"I just can't tell her… like that."

Rachel gave me a look, a weird look, one that I couldn't quite grasp. "And why not?"

"Because… I mean, what if I'm just being silly… What if she doesn't want to?" I let my head drop and I began fiddling with the hem of my shirt.

"Oh, okay, so that's what this is really about. You're afraid that she's lost interest in you?"

I kept quiet and avoided eye contact. This is embarrassing, and I felt silly. But, it's how I feel, and honestly I can't help it.

"Aw, San… That probably has to be the stupidest thing you've ever come up with." I was a little shocked at her response. "And you've come up with some pretty stupid things."

"Rachel, I'm being serious! What if Brittany doesn't want me in that way anymore?"

"And I'm being serious too, that's just crazy talk. Brittany could never lose interest in you. Remember how hard it used to be just for one of you to even carry out a conversation that didn't involve the other?"

"Yea, keyword _used._ Now, all we talk about are the kids, and I don't mind that at all. They are my babies, I love to talk about them. I just wish Britt and I could find time to talk about mommy and mommy things."

"Santana, you have to make time. You girls have kids now-"

"Babe, is Quinn here? Their car is parked in the driveway." Even with the current situation I still felt a smile grace my lips as Puck walked in the living room with an arm full of toys and gadgets.

"Puck I thought you got over your little crush on me years ago… oh and look you've decided to shower me with gifts."

A huge smile graced his lips and he hurried to sit all the toys down on the floor, and rush over to me pulling me in for a hug. "I was talking to my wife, but it's a nice surprise to see you here… Where are my girls?"

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "They're at Sam and Quinn's along with Britt, because I know that's who you were going to ask about next."

"Oh, well tell them to come over. You won't believe what I got them."

"Oh god! Puck what did you buy now?" Rachel asked.

"Babe, I got them and extra-large princess tent."

"A what?" Both Rachel and I asked in unison.

"A princess tent. It's a tent with all the Disney princesses painted on it with a fake bonfire thingy in the middle."

Rachel was staring at him with an unimpressed expression while I stared at him with a horrified one. "Why did you buy a tent of all things?"

"Uh, because I plan on taking them camping."

"Um, no! You are _not _taking my four year old daughters out into the woods. Just no."

"Hey, calm down. I meant in the backyard… Everyone knows I'm too pretty to get my hands dirty out in the woods." He said as he flipped his Mohawk back.

"Oh… well, then okay I guess."

"Seriously, call them up. I've gotten so many things planned for them. We're going to play laser tag, football, jump in the bouncy house."

"Puck, tell me you did not buy a bouncy house." Rachel said.

"The girls are four…. _Four _how do you expect them to play football, not to mention they're also _girls._" I added.

"Uh, whoa, one question at a time. Numero uno" He said holding up his index finger. "Why, yes, yes I did buy a bouncy house, and numero dos there is nothing wrong with teaching them the ways of football at an early age. Now, will you excuse me, I'm going to go call Sam and tell him to bring my nieces over."

Rachel and I both watched as he disappeared down the hall with his cellphone up to his ear. "Rachel you are going to be husband-less-"

"Is that even a word, Santana?"

"Doesn't matter. But, what does matter is the fact that your husband is going to go missing if one of my daughters comes back with so little as a scratch on them."

Rachel let out a small giggle and patted me on the shoulder. "They'll be fine… But, look on the bright side. The girls are being taken care of by everyone else. Isn't that a really good excuse for you and Brittany to have some _alone _time."

A huge smile spread across my face. I hadn't even thought about that. "Rachel you are a genius!"

"At Quinn's house… Have your alone time at Quinn's, because I don't want you guys serenading my place."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yea, I guess you're right." I said as I let the upper half of my body fall back on the bed.

"You know I'm right."

"Whatever Quinn."

"You'll thank me later when you and Santana are-"

"Hey, hun, I just got a call from Puck. He wants us to come over."

Not long after Sam appeared in the door did the girls rush in. Addison hopped in my arms and Emily hopped in Quinn's arms.

"Oh wow. Look at how big you've gotten since the last time I've seen you." Emily smiled before wrapping her arms around her aunt's neck. "Oh don't act shy now. Everyone knows neither one of you are shy."

Emily's little head popped back up and she began to giggle. "Hey, which one are you?" Quinn teased. "Are you Emily or Addy? You can't be Addy, because the last time I say Addy she had blue eyes… but you can't be Emily, because the last time I saw Emily she had brown eyes." Quinn shifted Emily in her arms so that she could move closer to me to get a better look at Addy. At first I thought she was just joking about not know which child she was holding, but I really could see the confusion on her face, and I couldn't help but laugh. "Wait, you both have green eyes right now… No, really, who are you?" She said to Emily.

"I'm Emily!"

"And I'm Addy!"

Quinn narrowed her eyes at both girls. "I knew that."

They both giggled, and shook their head. "No you didn't Auntie Quinn."

"I did too." She said as she placed Emily back on the floor, and Addison slid from my arms to go be beside her sister. "Are you guys ready to go see Uncle Puck and Aunt Rachel?"

"Yes!" They cheered and I smiled down at them.

Quinn gave them one last smile before looking up to her husband. "Honey, could you take them downstairs? We'll be down in a sec."

"Sure thing. Come on girls lets go get some shoes on." Once they were out of sight Quinn turned back to me.

"Alright, this is your chance. Sam and I are taking the kids. So, you and Santana now have to time alone to hash things out… You're welcome."

"But, Santana's at Rachel's house, how will we-"

Before I could say anything further Quinn held up her index finger to silence me. Once I was quiet she whipped out her phone and began dialing a number.

"Who are you call-" Silenced again.

"How is my most favorite sister-in-law." A smile spread across my lips as I imagined Santana saying something like 'I'm your only sister-in-law.'

"Not the point… Where are you right now?... Just answer the question… Santana why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?... Are you still with Rachel?... Oh, okay, that's perfect… Yes, that's all I wanted to know, ciao darling."

She ended the call and looked back to me. "Well, what do you know? Your wife is on her way here… So, Sam and I are going to go now, before she gets here."

I took in a deep breath and nodded my head. "Alright… let's go down stairs so I can say goodbye to the girls."

Quinn flashed me an incredulous look. "Goodbye? You do realize that we'll only be fifteen minutes away, right?"

"Shut-up. I still want to see them off." I said shuffling pass her and making my way down the stairs.

"See them off? What era are you living in?" Quinn followed me downstairs.

"Mommy, are you all ready?" Addy asked as soon as she saw me.

I smiled at her and shook my head "I'm not going."

"But why not?" Emily asked.

"Well, I have a few things I have to take care of here, But, don't worry you guys are going to have a blast with everyone else."

"Will mama be there?" Addy asked.

"No, baby, mama is going to be here with me."

"Okay." Addy said in a somber tone.

"Alright, bring it in kiddos." I kneeled down on the floor and opened my arms. They both ran up to me and gave me a hug. I kissed them before getting back up and walking them outside to help get them in their seats.

Once everyone was in and situated I stayed in the driveway and watched them pull away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as I parked in the driveway, I took notice to how the truck was missing. They must've already left. I got out of the car, closing the door behind me and made my way into the house. I didn't see Brittany so I called out to her. "Britt? Are you in here?"

"Yea, I'm in the den." She answered. I made my way to where she was. She was sitting on the couch with one of her legs tucked under and the other hanging off the sofa.

"Hi." She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hi." She patted the space beside her motioning for me to come and sit down. I moved across the room and sat next to her… awkwardly. She let out something between a scoff and a laugh. "Why are you so far away? Come closer." So I did I moved closer. She met me halfway and wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her face in the crook of my neck.

I reveled in the feeling of her being so intimately close to me. She let out a content sigh and mumbled "I've missed you so much." I felt her lips moving against my neck and I swear my mouth began to water.

"I-I've missed you too." I breathe out.

"San, what's happened to us? I don't want to miss you anymore. I want things to go back to how they used to be. What changed?"

I leaned back away from her so that I could see her face. "Britt, I don't know."

"D-do you still… I mean, are you… you know still attracted to me? Because, we haven't made love in months, and I just-"

"Am _I _still attracted to _you_?" I asked disbelievingly. "What kind of crazy question is that? Of course I am! Britt, there's nothing I want more than to be close to you like _that _again."

"Then what are we doing? Why have we grown so far apart from each other?"

"I guess we've just been focusing on our daughters so much that we've been forgetting to focus on each other."

She thought that over for a moment, before something changed in her facial expression. "You won't even sleep in the same bed with me anymore… Why?"

"Britt, it's not that I refuse to sleep in the same bed with you. It's just that Emily and Addy have been sleeping in our bed and their pretty wild sleepers. So I just sleep in the guest bed… I honestly don't know how you sleep through all of their crazy movements."

She let out a sigh of release and a smile formed on her face. "Seriously, is that it? That's why we haven't been sleeping together?"

"That's it… We have little wild children." I smiled back at her.

"So, then you won't mind when I do this…" She tilted her head and placed a soft kiss on my lips and it felt so much like the first time she kissed me when we were at the vineyard. My eyes fluttered shut, and I felt my heart pulsating in my chest. I brought my hand up to cup her face. She pulled me closer, to the point where I was practically sitting her lap.

My heart was beating at a thousand miles a minute and I felt waves of arousal flow through me. She pulled away and I pulled her back in. I was able to pepper a light kiss on her lips before she successfully pulled away this time.

I opened my eyes and was met with crystal blues staring back at me. "Santana, I love you so much."

I could barely contain myself. "Mhm." I leaned in and kissed her again. "I… love… you… too." I managed to say before she pulled away once more.

"Let's go upstairs." She said suggestively, and I couldn't do anything but follow her like a love sick puppy as she pulled me upstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later I lay wrapped up in Santana's arms exhausted, sweaty, and satisfied… oh so _very _satisfied. Santana was sleeping soundly and I fell asleep shortly after. We didn't wake up until we heard Quinn yelling our names from down stairs.

"You guys better be appropriate! Sam is outside getting your daughters."

I was the first to wake up. It took a moment for Quinn's words to register. My eyes bulged and I was quick to shake Santana to get her to wake up. "Babe, wake up, the girls are back."

"Mhm… that's good." She mumbled before turning over. "Wait. What?"

"Get up!" I giggled.

"Shit!" We both hurried out of the bed and threw on our clothes. By the time we'd rushed out of the room to meet them downstairs they'd already come up stairs. Sam had a girl in each arm. They were both sound asleep though, and I flashed Quinn a glare. "Why did you wake us if they were sleeping?"

"I don't know… I guess I didn't want you guys violating my house… while I'm in it."

"We were sleeping when you guys came."

"Oh… well it's a good thing you're up now. Sam and I have something to tell you guys. So, go fix yourselves up and meet us downstairs."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

"Alright." I said as Britt and I plopped down on the couch. "What is it?"

"So, you how Quinn and I were talking about getting a dog, maybe one like Shiloh and Andy?" Sam started.

"Uh, you guys wanted to talk to us about a dog?" I deadpanned.

"No… not exactly." Quinn started. "We wanted to talk to you about adding a new member to the family."

"Uh, okay?... You guys want _us _to get a new dog?"

"No, no Britt. We're talking about _us_. Sam and I."

"I don't understand. Britt and I could've stayed in the bed for this."

"We're pregnant." Sam blurted out. There was a moment of silence as we let that information sink in. "Well, I'm not pregnant Quinn is the one that's pregnant. But since we're-"

Brittany let out a high pitch squeal and so did I. "Oh my goodness! Congratulations!" Brittany hugged Quinn and began peppering kisses all over face. "My big sister is going to have a baby."

"Ew, gross, get away from me you horndog. I'm married." Quinn joked as she tried to get away from Brittany. Sam and I just sat back and laughed at them.

"But, I'm so happy for you! Let me give you kisses to prove it."

"Oh, my god! Someone save me. Sam, help me!" she called out playfully.

Sam only threw his hands up in surrender and turned his head. "I don't see anything."

"Santana? Sister? Help me?" I could only laugh and shake my head. "If you can't beat it, don't fight it."

"I hate you all." Quinn said still trying to get away from Brittany.

"Mama, said that hate is a bad word." All heads turned to face the entrance of the den where Emily and Addy were standing rubbing their eyes. I walked over to them and kneeled down.

"Hey, what are my two sleeping beauties doing awake?"

"We heard you guys screaming and laughing. So we came to see what was happening."

I turned to face everyone else. "Quinn, Sam do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Girls-" Sam started but was quickly cut off.

"Auntie Quinn is going to have a baby!" Brittany squealed.

They both let out squeals and ran over to Quinn and gave her a hug. "You guys are going to have a new little cousin."

"Will it be a boy or a girl?" Addison asked.

"We don't know yet honey."

"When will it be here?" Emily asked.

"In about eight months."

"Mom, can we come and see the baby when it gets here?" Both of the girls looked between me and Brittany with hopeful eyes.

"Of course." Brittany said and the girls began bouncing up and down with excitement.

''How do you know that you're going to have a baby? You don't even have a big belly?"

"Well, that's because the baby is still really, really tiny."

"When will it grow?"

"It's growing right now as we speak."

"Auntie Quinn, how did the baby get in there?" Addison asked rubbing her aunt's stomach. Everyone's eyes bulged and we all looked from person to person.

"Yea, how are babies even made?" Emily added.

There was silence as the girls looked around with curious eyes at each adult… and honestly I can't think of a better place to end this thing. Ciao.

**-IDK HOW TO ADD A LINK BUT THE COVER PHOTO FOR THIS FIC ARE PICTURES OF EMILY AND ADDISON- Lol, I really didn't know how to end this. But, I may write a few more one-shots involving this universe. MAYBE. Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review… **


End file.
